Are You Going to Be My Girl?
by mawhinwin
Summary: After a long day at work, Draco goes to his favorite bar to forget the night. After a few drinks he sees his past love, Hermione Granger. After having a few more drinks, Draco drunkenly gets on stage and sings her a JET song.


'_What __a __terrible__ day __it__'__s __been,__' _Draco thought as he made his way to his favorite bar. '_I__'__ve __been__ locked __inside __an __office__ doing__ paper __work__ for __nine __hours.__' _He pulled the stool out from the bar, grabbing the last seat.

"What can I get you Draco? The usual?" The bartender asked.

Draco shook his head, "No get me something hard. I don't want to remember tonight."

The bartender laughed. "Been a bad day at work Draco?"

Draco ran his hands through his hair, "Like you wouldn't believe. Ever since that dragon escaped and flew all across London I've been stuck in my office filling out paper work about the muggles who saw it. Which was pretty much every muggle in London," he sighed again. "Doesn't help that Pansy is trying to get back in touch with me."

"Pansy? Pansy Parkinson? I heard about her in some magazine my wife reads. Heard she had a nasty break up with that famous quidditch player, that she was giving head to the rest of the team," The bartender laughed as he finished making Draco's drink. "If I was you man, I would stay clear from her, she's trouble. Unless all you want is sex and have rumors spread about you in every gossip magazine." He slid the drink down the table towards Draco. " Drink up kid; this will erase your thoughts."

Draco took a sip of his drink, feeling the hard alcohol burn his throat. He smiled to himself; this definitely was going to be a night he wasn't going to remember.

"You know what you should do tonight Draco?" Coming back over to fix up another drink for Draco. "Find some random girl tonight, and bring her back to your place. I usually don't advise that, but you're in one of those moods.'

Draco snorted, "Yeah maybe." It's not like it would be hard for him to find some girl to get laid with. He still is the Slytherin Sex God even though he's been out of Hogwarts for some time now.

"Can I get you something miss?" The bartender asked the girl that appeared next to Draco.

"Um yes, um, can I have a pomegranate martini and an umm," the girl sounded confused. "Honey, what was it that you wanted again?" She asked the guy behind her.

"I wanted a Jack and Coke," the guy said while slapping down some money on the counter.

"Alright, they'll be up in a minute," the bartender turned his back to them as he started to make their drinks.

_'__I __know __those __voices,__' _Draco thought to himself. _'__It__ can__'__t __be. __It__ can__'__t __possibly__ be.__' _Draco turned his head slightly to admire the girl next to him. _'__No.__ It __can__'__t __be.__ That __can__'__t __be __Hermione__ Granger.__' _

"Hermione?" Draco asked, his voice slightly over a whisper.

She didn't hear him; instead she turned around and kissed the ginger boy behind her. "I'm glad we came out here babe," she said leaning on him. "We're finally having some time for just the two of us."

"Yeah," he replied halfheartedly, not looking at the girl draped over him. "Me too."

"Here are you're drinks," the bartender said, handing them over. "Have a good night you two!" He chuckled to himself as the couple walked away. "We don't get too many people like them in here, its nice refreshment. Ah a couple in love." He turned his attention back to Draco. "You should find yourself a girl like that Draco, or a gi-"he stopped mid sentence. "Draco my man, are you alright?"

Draco gulped down the rest of his drink and slammed the glass on the table. "That girl," he pointed to her as she weaved in and out of the crowd. "That's the girl that I let get away."

"The one that got away?"

Draco shook his head, not really wanting to remember those days. "Give me another one of these and I'll explain it to you."

The bartender nodded and quickly made up the drink, wanting to hear the story. "Here you go, now tell me."

Draco threw it down and began to tell his story. "Well, you see, that's Hermione Granger. Smartest girl in my year, actually she's probably one of the smartest girls in the whole wizarding world, but she's a muggle born. My father told me to stay away from her, after I told him about her during my first year. I really wanted to be friends with her, I truly did but I didn't want to upset my father," Draco shook his head again as the alcohol started to kick in. "I became an arrogant prick towards her, only to make my father happy. In our forth year, I gave up on what my father thought. When I saw her descend those stairs with Victor Krum for the Yule Ball, I thought I was going to pass out. She was absolutely beautiful; she was the prettiest girl I ever saw. When Ron Weasley made her cry that night, I went up to her and told her what I thought. We secretly dated since that night, until the end of our sixth year."

The bartender made Draco another drink. "And what happened?"

"I became so obsessed with letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts that I forgot Hermione could of helped me. I let all my friends and even her slip away, soon enough she was out of my grasp. She had no idea what I was doing. The look on her face as I ran out of Hogwarts with Snape pained me, it nearly killed me," Draco shot down that drink as well. "I haven't said a word to her since that night."

All the alcohol that Draco had taken in that night had finally started to kick in. He started to think of very irrational things as his speech started to slur. "Give me another one of those drinks," Draco demanded as his eyes glazed over.

"I don't think that's a good idea kid," the bartender replied. "You've already had too much."

"C'mon, just one more. That's all I need, I one," Draco raised his pointer finger to show that he only needed one.

"Alright kid, just one," the bartender shook his head in disbelief. "But this is the last one; I've seen you drunk once before and let me tell you, it really isn't a pretty sight."

"Hey-hey," Draco stuttered. "You were the one who t-told me to get drunk tonight," Draco laughed and glanced around, his eyes setting on the bushy haired girl. "I can't believe I let her go. She is the girl of my dreams and I let her go."

The bartender handed him his drink, "Here you go Draco, your last drink. Maybe you should do something about it, something to win her back. It doesn't seem like her boyfriend is paying too much attention to her," he nodded to ginger who kept looking around the bar, as if searching for someone else.

Draco took the drink and gulped it down, "Y-y-yeah. You're tot-totalllyyyy right," he said slurring his words as a big grin appeared across his face. "Ladies love it when you sing to them, d-don't they?" He noticed the empty stage and his smirk became wider.

"Draco, don't. That is not a good idea. At all. You're drunk out of your mind."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco retorted, leaving his safety seat at the bar and made his way up to the stage. He pushed his way through to purposely pass the table that Hermione and Ron were sitting at. He made eye contact with Hermione and her face was something that a drunken man could comprehend.

Draco made his way to the stage and after a few failed attempts, jumped up onto the stage and grabbed the mic. "HELLOOOO LONDON!" he screamed into the mic, causing everyone to hold their ears and stare at him in confusion. "I have a nice little song to sing to you, it's for someone special," he giggled. "You know who you are," his giggles were uncontrollable causing the crowd to slightly laugh at him.

Draco took the mic and coughed and his foot was tapping only to a beat he could hear, getting ready to start his big performance. "So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me, because you look so fine and I really want to make you mine," Draco started thrashing around stage like a rockstar. "Oh 4, 5, 6, c'mon and get your kicks, now you don't need that money when you look like that, do y'a honey?" He kicked his legs out to the beat that was running through his head. Some people knew the song he was singing and started to sing along. "Big black boots, long brown hair, she's so sweet with her get back stare. Well I could see, you home with me, but you were with another mannnn yeeeaaaaa!"

Draco searched for the girl he was singing about and found her standing in the center of the room, tears streaking down her face and a ginger no where to be found. Draco made his way to the edge of the stage, catching her eye as he kept singing, "I know we ain't got much to say, before I let you get away, yeaaa!" Draco was at the edge of the stage staring directly at Hermione, never letting go of her eye contact. All of the sudden all of the foolishness he was doing on stage stopped as he became serious, "I said, are you gonna be my girl?"

Draco took another step closer to the girl, not realizing he was already at the edge of the stage. The last thing he saw before meeting a black sleep was a bushy-haired girl running towards him.

"Where am I?" Draco asked himself as he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar site. He rubbed his face and sat up in bed, examining the room he was in. It was yellow with a lot of windows, a complete opposite of his manor.

"Oh good, you're awake," a voice came from the doorway. It was Hermione and she was holding a tray of food and tea. "Here you go," Hermione said, bringing the tray over. "Take this medicine first, it'll help with your hang over, then eat up."

Draco rubbed his head, confused if this was a dream or not. "What's going on? What happened last night?" He sat up too fast and his head started spinning.

"You need to stay lying down, I think you might have a concussion," she smiled down at Draco. "You fell of the stage while singing me a song," she laughed as she recreated the scene.

"I-I did what?" Draco nervously asked. Just as the bartender promised, he didn't remember too much from the night before. Only glimpses of seeing a bushy-haired girl and walking towards a stage.

"Yeah, you jumped on stage and starting singing some Muggle song," she laughed again. "I thought it was pretty cute," her cheeks were turning a slight shade of pink.

"You thought me, drunkenly singing was cute?" Draco was shocked, but he remembered some of the night. "Wait, weren't you there with Weasel? Are you two dating?" Any positive thought Draco had vanished with only fear and disappointment.

Hermione shook her head, "no we're not. Well, I guess you can say we were," she sighed and leaned back against one of the bedposts. "We were one of those annoying couples that were constantly off and on, but right before you went on stage I called it quits. I told him that I couldn't keep playing his stupid games and I needed someone better than that in my life," Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, I knew he was seeing Lavender Brown behind my back."

Draco sat up and stared at Hermione. This was his chance, his chance to make everything right. To turn around his life and make it worth living. To finally have that special someone and be that couple people stare at as they walk down the street. To plan a future and maybe even a family with. Someone who won't go around and cheat on him, or use him for his money. Someone who will accept him for all the wrongs that he has made, and for the wrongs that he will make.

"Hermione I'm so sorry," he looked up to see her wiping away some stray tears.

"Oh it's quite all right," she sniffled. "I'm used to it anyways."

_It's now or never kid._

Draco moved in, and wiped away her tears as they slid down her cheek. "Hermione, I know I've done you wrong. I know I hid things from you, but I'm not that boy anymore," he tucked a few lose strands behind her ear. "I've changed so much, and I want you in my life to help me change more. I still think about you all the time and wonder how much my life would be different if I had let you help me. I could never hurt you again nor ever do something like Ron did to you." Draco pressed his forehead up to Hermione's, his voice now a whisper. "Hermione I just-"

Hermione cut off all of his unnecessary talk and kissed him. Draco was surprised that she had taken the first move, but soon kissed back. Draco could feel Hermione smiling as he kissed her more.

Hermione slowly pulled away, a grin plastered across her face. "Who knew you getting drunk and singing to me would turn out to be such a good thing?"

_I said: Are you going to be my girl?_


End file.
